Out of Sight
by tectrices
Summary: /pre-Rayne/ It was supposed to be an easy job, get it done and get back. Jayne never expected to be stuck, blind and alone, with only the crazy girl for company.
1. Don't Blink

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Firefly/Serenity.

* * *

**Title:** Out of Sight  
**Chapter:** One - _Don't Blink_  
**Characters/Pairing:** Jayne and River, interspersed with rest of the crew - pre-Rayne  
**Rating:** PG (for violence, later mild nudity, some language)  
**Summary:** What was supposed to be an easy job goes predictably downhill, and Jayne finds himself stuck blind and alone with one crazy psychic.  
**Date:** 15 August 2008

**-A/N:** So! Instead of packing, I decided to get this idea I've had for awhile down. I'm not the best at fight scenes (at least I think), so I'd REALLY appreciate constructive criticism. Or, you know... lavish praise is nice, too. Heh. This should be four-five chapters long and I'll try to post every Friday. Enjoy, everyone!

**

* * *

**

**One:**_Don't Blink**

* * *

**_

Jayne Cobb was not having a good day.

Sure he hadn't eaten since his too-small breakfast and then had left Vera on the ship. Sure he'd said something less than-tactful to Kaylee again that morning and had gotten a gorram lecture from just about everyone on the ship. And sure, the buyers had decided to double-cross them and weren't going to pay them for the goods, keen instead on selling him and Mal to work as hands on one of the moon's big factory farms. That was just to be expected, really, and for _Serenity_'s crew a mess like that was just another average, ordinary day.

Really, it was the gun barrel being jabbed into his back that made things less than spectacular.

The whole thing was supposed to have been easy – simple drop-off, get the money, go back to the ship. That was the plan, anyway, but as was usually the case with Mal's plans, things had a way of backfiring. Jayne had been all for just shooting them, but _no_, the captain had insisted they let things play out, was sure that all the threats were nothing but empty. Just another testament to Mal's impeccable judgment, because as soon as they'd gotten the crates of whatever cargo safely over to their "side" the group of shady-looking men pulled guns out of practically nowhere and procured themselves two very worthy prisoners.

It was warm and a little humid, and Jayne's hand was itching for the knife tucked in his boot. The fat man with the gun behind him had taken the knife out of the back of his pants along with the gun he had had at his hip. The man smelled worse than the hold did after they'd transported those cows, and Jayne did not want his weapons – that he held in higher regard than most human beings – being handled by some overweight hun dan with a body odor problem.

They wouldn't be stuck much longer, though. Mal had a way of weaseling out of trouble that nearly rivaled his knack for getting into it. But how the man had managed to survive as long as he had relatively unscathed, Jayne had no idea.

"This is all your fault, captain."

"Now I've been known to cause trouble in my time, but I don't see how you can go puttin' this all on my shoulders."

"Oh I sure can put this on you – and I'm gonna, too."

Mal shot him that self-righteous, don't-blame-me look he had, then shook his head and looked forward again. Counter-productive to argue when they had bigger problems to concentrate on.

The little moon they were on was small but mostly agricultural. The terraforming had taken remarkably well and most of the settlers on the moon – besides the ones living in the towns – were farmers. It led to a bit of nice scenery for a change, and to all intents and purposes – at least to their captors' eyes – all Mal was doing was taking it in.

Jayne knew better.

That was just another component of Mal's _brilliant_ plan. Should they get into any trouble – which they without doubt had – River would be waiting for the signal to come out and save them. And though she was still crazy, Jayne was not above doing what he had to to keep Jayne breathing, and that included accepting help from little, psychic crazy girls.

The sun was high, and the leader of the gang would return soon. If they were going to get away, he figured it would be wise to do it soon.

Mal let out a huff of breath. "Hot day," he said conversationally.

Jayne's ears perked up, and surreptitiously he looked around for any signs of movement. There was a patch of shrubbery not too far off, and if his eyes weren't playing tricks, that spot of dark underneath all the leafy bits was actually the toe of a boot. He nodded and said, "Yeah, Mal, it surely is."

Out of the corner of his eye, _Serenity_'s captain glanced at his hired gun. "Feelin' a little parched. I sure could go for some rainfall myself."

Yes, that was it. Jayne inhaled and said loudly, "Hell, I could go for a whole river."

That was the signal.

Two gunshots rang out almost simultaneously, killing one of the riders as well as the man guarding Mal. The horse reared and Jayne's guard, startled, turned to look. A big mistake, and just the opportunity he needed. He took a quick step to the left and grabbed the man's wrist. With a feral howl, he twisted hard and spun around to face him. The gun fell and he felt a satisfying snap as the man's wrist broke. Jayne punched him hard in the gut and the big man grunted and fell.

Fighting had broken out around him, though with the three of them against six – or four, since crazy girl'd already taken two out – chances were it wouldn't last long. A few shots were coming his way; he kicked the barely conscious man on the ground over and grabbed his gun. "Be takin' that," he muttered. The man's own gun wasn't hardly worth using, much less taking, and he almost felt sorry for it, being stuck with such a sorry excuse for a fighter.

One of the men on horseback was coming towards him. He saw a glint as the man raised his arm, and with a curse he slammed his body to the ground, just missing the knife that whizzed by. The next second the man was down, a bullet through his temple. The crazy girl ran and grabbed the horse's reigns, calming the thick beast down with a few pets and whispered words. Jayne glared. He hadn't even gotten to shoot anybody yet.

"Ahh!" That was Mal, and from the way he clutched at his leg the probability was high he'd been shot. Jayne shot up off the ground and fired a few rounds into a man talking into a comm-unit. He fell – and with a pleased air Jayne surveyed the damage. No one left, it looked like, and except for Mal's leg they hadn't sustained any injuries.

But then Jayne felt sweaty, fat-fingered hands clutching at his face. The edge of a cold, hard container pressed into his cheek for a half-second before something burning hot was sprayed right into his eyes. He roared, ripping out of the other man's grip, shooting erratically towards what he hoped was the man who'd just attacked him.

"What the hell'd you do to me?" he yelled. "I can't ruttin' see!"

And it was starkly, terrifyingly true. He couldn't rutting _see_. And his eyes were everything – how was he supposed to track? How was he supposed to _aim_?

With another growl he started moving, stomping around in no clear pattern. For what felt like eternity he stepped. He tripped over a thick, yielding mass – probably a body. Somebody was trying to grab him as he stumbled. He jerked away, firing off another shot.

"Stop!" The person was yelling, but he could hardly hear. His eyes were burning; he could tell they'd started to water from the tears leaking down his cheeks, but he couldn't feel it. All he was aware of was the blindingly bad pain.

A horse was beside him suddenly, he could smell it, could feel the heat and mass of it. "Climb," a small, earnest voice told him. "Must mount so we can – "

"Leave me 'lone!" he roared desperately, batting the person away. It was a small, compact body; it didn't register in his mind just who his sudden shadow was likely to be.

Something hard came down on the back of his skull. His eyes felt like they were on fire, but suddenly he could hardly breathe. It was a struggle to stay conscious. Tiny hands found his arm, pulling him up. Someone wanted badly for him to get on that gorram horse. He couldn't think. His boot was guided into the stirrup – he pulled himself up into the saddle, mind buzzing in and out.

A moment later he closed sightless eyes and the world turned black as he faded past consciousness.

* * *

Feedback and reviewsalways appreciated.

Also, I'm lazy but I need a beta. If anyone wants to volunteer or knows someone I could contact or something, I'd greatly appreciate letting me know. Thanks!


	2. Visionary

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Firefly/Serenity.

* * *

**Title:** Out of Sight  
**Chapter:** Two - _Visionary_  
**Characters/Pairing:** River and Jayne; more noticeable pre-Rayne here  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Jayne regains consciousness to discover he and River are alone. Though far from thrilled about it, he relents when he realizes he's basically helpless. They heard towards a nearby town; and along the way, learn a little bit more than they expected about the other.  
**Date: **25 August 2008

**-A/N:** I love this chapter. Writing these two is such, such fun. Their conversation really amuses me, and I think I managed to stay in character the whole time. (I hope, at least.) Right. Um... Chapter three is even better, actually, and it has this wicked-awesome fight scene (with Jayne still blind! oho!) in a bar. And it has more "bonding" between the two. I'm so looking forward to that one. Heh. Just have to get it finished first! Oh, and a few notes at the end - little story elements I felt warranted slight explanation. Thanks for reading; enjoy!

**Two: **_Visionary_

* * *

Jayne woke to a pounding headache.

"Uh… Gorrammit, what happened?" He sat up, a hand at his temple. It was dark – how long had he been out? He blinked hard, twice, trying to get his eyes acclimated to the dim light. But that never happened.

Realization was dawning, and with a howl, he cupped his hands over his eyes, remembering what happened. He'd been blinded! That fat, sweaty guy with guns too good for him had actually _blinded_ him.

Jayne felt sick, hatred and rage bubbling with fear in his belly. But he had to assess the situation. Finding the comforting weight of Lucy's handle against his palm, he sat very still, listening to his surroundings.

Animal noises – snuffling, and with heavy feet, maybe. Probably horses. He'd been put on one, he remembered, right before he'd passed out. A light breeze, too – probably an area with a tree or two nearby; he heard leaves.

No people noises, though. Except…

He strained his ears further. Yes. It was faint, but those were definitely footsteps. Light, though, and quick – stride couldn't be too wide, then. He'd bet anything it was a woman.

"No." The voice startled him, and he stood up quickly, facing towards the direction he hoped it came from. "Not a woman – a crazy girl."

Well if that wasn't just his luck. He'd gotten stuck with the gorram moonbrain. She was probably laughing her skinny pi gu off, seeing him vulnerable like that; he couldn't let his guard down for a second. She probably wouldn't attack him if she wasn't provoked, but he couldn't take any chances.

"No imminent attack," she assured, closer than before. "Good to see you regained consciousness. But without sight." There was a short, contemplative silence. "A thing of true cruelty – take away his eyes take away his life. Cannot track now, cannot aim – and always the best, even as a boy. Always – "

"Bi zui," he snarled, lashing out with a heavy fist. It wasn't like he could see to strike her anyway, so if he'd hit her it just have been pure chance. Not like she didn't deserve it, anyway.

"Ungrateful," she murmured. "Could have left you there – 79.3 percent chance you would have died."

What, did she expect him to _thank_ her? Not a chance in hell that was happening. All he wanted to do was get back to the ship, and… _Mal_. What had happened to Mal?

"Captain was shot," River told him matter-of-factly. "Took the mule back to _Serenity_ and will await our return."

"Yeah? That's good, I guess." He'd just realized she'd been answering his questions before he even asked them, and it was all manner of creepifying knowing the crazy girl was in his head, reading his mind. And he couldn't even see where she was. A severely disconcerting notion crept over him as he remembered suddenly what Kaylee had told him about the girl once saying she was part of _Serenity_.

Now sure she could read his mind, but… that didn't mean she was _really_ in his head… Did it?

"Foolish conjecture," she said, her tone clipped. She sounded half-annoyed. He felt tiny fingers circling his wrists, bringing his hands up to feel smooth cheeks. She smelled clean and fresh, too, so close to him, with maybe a hint of spicy girl-sweat. "Right here," she told him. "I am real."

He thought for a nanosecond of hauling off and smacking her right across that big-eyed little face of hers, but she tightened her grip on his wrists and he decided, wisely, just to drop his hands.

"Yeah, fine, moonbrain – you're real." It didn't seem as though he was going to get anywhere without her help, so it was probably best to just shelf all the hostility and try to tolerate her for awhile. He _had_ an amygdale; he could do that. "So where the hell are we, anyway? And what happened? We was fightin' and next thing I know that hun dan sprayed me."

"Yes. You and the captain were caught in a trap – called the girl, so she came. Captain was shot, you were blinded. I sent him off in the mule – but you would not become calm enough to get on with him, so I rendered you unconscious and transported you here via our new equine companion. We stopped because you fell off. Moon is unfamiliar, so location cannot be pinpointed exactly, but not far from meeting site."

The part about him falling off would have made Jayne angry – if he had been listening. He had stopped concentrating after "rendered you unconscious".

"Gorrammit, crazy, you knocked me out? _Again_?" He was seething mad – furious! But it wasn't like he could do anything about it because he was rutting _blind_. His day was just getting better and better.

"It happens with some frequency, perhaps; does not necessarily indicate a fondness for the activity." If he could have seen her, he'd have glared. He had been wondering if maybe she just liked knocking him out, but the thought hadn't really been in the front of his mind. Y'say that… If'n it's true, then _stop_ knockin' me out."

"You would have only gotten in the way."

He scowled, shifting his weight testily. "Well maybe you should have got rid o' him before I got my ruttin' eyes sprayed."

"Cannot have it both ways!" Her voice was shriller – sounded like he was getting to her as much as she was getting to him. "Would have been angry – annoyed that the 'crazy-girl' shot your rotund, spectacularly bad-smelling captor before you were able."

Well, that was true, but she wasn't to know that. She should have seen what was happening and known what the guy would do. He was sick of having to deal with all her quirks, and even though she'd been getting better he really wondered whether she was worth the trouble. "What's the good o' bein' a reader if you can't even stop one man from doin' somethin' little like this?"

"Can't just pick and choose! Walls up, would go crazy if she had to hear everyone all the time. Didn't pick up intentions – knew to expect trouble, but not anything precise." She sighed in exasperation. "Do not want to be stuck with you, either, ape-man."

"Finally we agree on somethin'." He wondered how much time had passed – it felt warm still, so probably daylight. It had been early afternoon when they'd met the buyers, and he couldn't have been out for more than a few hours. They probably needed to head back to ship: wherever that was. "Now let's go – we need to be gettin' back to _Serenity_ aned off this damn, good-for-nothing moon."

"Daedalus is exceptionally fertile, and – "

"Oh, it's ruttin' fertile – good for it. Now let's go."

"No."

Just what he needed. Dissent. Why couldn't the gorram psychic just do what he said. "And why the hell not?"

"Respect must be shown. I have horses – and working vision. Helpless without me. No more 'crazy' – girl is named River. Must call her that – or some equally appropriate appellation." He growled, but before he could protest she said, "If ape-man can do this, she will not read his underdeveloped mind."

"You swear?"

"Most intensive effort will be applied."

That tenuous agreement seemed to settle it, however unhappy about it Jayne was. "Whatever, you… Gorrammit, I don't care; just stay outta my head and we'll be fine." He needed to get on the horse if they were going to ride, but he had no idea where the animals were.

A small hand applied gentle pressure to the small of his back, trying to propel him forward. "Time to mount."

He jerked to the side, away from her hand, but she seemed determined to lead him. "Don't touch me," he snarled.

"Would use a leash if one was available."

"Yeah, you're just so ruttin' funny. Now where's the gorram horse so I can get on and get back t' the boat."

"Here. But we are going to town first; they will pick us up there." He reached half-hesitantly and met the hard, hairy neck of a large horse. He could smell the warm, stabley smells of the animal, the warm, leathery smell of the saddle. River grabbed his hand, leading it to the saddle horn.

"Don't touch me!" he said again angrily. "I ain't gonna say it again."

"We are allies – agreement made, compromise reached. Must look out for you – least chance of injury if I am your guide."

He sneered and felt around for the stirrup. Once he was reasonably sure of its location, he stuck his boot in and swung himself up onto the big animal. It was more awkward than it might have been otherwise – but he felt no small satisfaction in knowing he did it on his own. He heard River sigh. "You were correct; I find things much easier when you are unconscious."

But despite her words, she handed him the reigns. Begrudgingly, he accepted them, though he made sure to jerk them out of her hand.

"Moving away from petulant child. Cause no trouble while I attend to business." He only grunted in response. She was gone about a minute and a half; he heard her humming as she walked back. "Going to tie your horse to mine; found rope in saddle bag."

"Fine – don't matter none to me." And it really didn't. He'd decided just to let the crazy girl take the lead; all the crew'd be happy he'd gotten along with her and maybe they'd – especially Inara – want to thank him for being so brave when he was blinded and for keeping himself and the moonbrain safe.

River gave his leg, right above his knee, a stiff-handed pat. "Do not worry," she said, trying to be comforting – though from her voice he knew even she could tell it was awkward. "Picked up a thought: when he attacked you, was glad for even temporary respite. Good chance the effects are not permanent."

"What, really? Y'mean I'm gonna be able to see again?"

"It is exceedingly probable."

Now that was just too good – he was going to get his sight back! He'd been trying not to think about what it would mean to be blind: he wouldn't be able to do his job, he'd have to stay in one place – or on one ship – most of the time just to be able to move around without help. But that didn't matter because he was going to get his eyes back.

Whatever River had intended by telling him that, it at least had the effect of putting Jayne in a much better mood. He was still snippy – and pissed as hell about not being able to see – but he wasn't brooding any more. Without that weight pressing on her mind, she was able to focus much easier.

"Beginning journey now," she called, probably from her own horse. Jayne gave his own a little kick and the animal started into a lazy walk. "Hold on – time is not adequate to allow you to recover from a fall."

"Ain't gonna fall," he called back, annoyed. He could hold onto a horse easily – and probably was a better rider than she.

The ride was an easy one; the road – though Jayne was just assuming they were even on a road – was worn and smooth, and his horse at least seemed to want things to move along with ease as much as he did. The whole time, River kept chattering – he didn't listen to what she said half the time, but she didn't seem to notice. After about an hour, his nerves were getting a little frayed. Just when she was in the middle of a sentence about finches, he called, "Hey moonbrain, don't you ever shut up?"

"Address me properly, imbecilic cretin, and perhaps I shall respond."

"Y'said don't call you 'crazy' an' I didn't." He waited for her to say something in return, but when she never did he let out a long-suffering sigh and said, "Fine, you gorram body o' water; I won't call you 'moonbrain' neither."

"Thank you. Do you still wish me to answer your question?"

"Naw, it was one o' them that don't really require an answer. All… rhetorical."

"Man-called-Jayne has bigger vocabulary than previously surmised."

"Yeah, well… Can't get out all o' your biggest guns at once."

"I agree. A very tactically sound philosophy."

"Right." That's just what he did, he didn't need little crazy girl to like it.

"I realize you were not looking for approbation; allow me to express my respect anyway."

He grunted. "Stay outta my head."

"Payback for the earlier slip."

She sounded a bit too gorram smug for his liking, but he decided it was probably best not to provoke her further. It wasn't like she'd dug out anything important; and maybe he'd just have to think a little more quietly. If it was even possible to think quietly.

The pondering of various mental volumes kept Jayne occupied for a good fifteen minutes. He'd been experimenting with trying to yell in his head when the peaceful quiet was broken once again. "Man-called-Jayne, I – "

"Okay, 'm takin' it back. Question weren't rhetorical. Why the hell don't you ever shut up?"

"Doing it for your benefit," she said, somewhat sullenly. "You cannot see me or your surroundings. Conversation may cause you to forget your plight, and it will reassure you of my location. That is optimal procedure."

Oh. So there'd been a reason for her chatter. In a slightly more subdued manner he said, "Well I know you're not gonna run off. An' anyway, the horses are all roped together." He exhaled loudly. "S'no need for all your chatter. Ain't like I'm answerin' enough to make it a conversation anyway."

"Correct. What do you wish to talk about?"

"Nothin', you… Gorrammit girl, we don't gotta talk. Not like we got much nice to say to each other anyways; I don't even like you."

"I am not talking to earn your good favor. If I wanted that I would be naked or a gun."

Jayne grinned in spite of himself. "Yeah – I am mighty fond of naked."

He didn't realize it, but that was just the opening she'd been looking for. "Whole crew has noticed; you make no secret of your consuming fondness for female flesh."

"Why hide it? Womenfolk are all kinds o' lovely."

"Must disagree. Men prove many times lovelier."

"Well that's 'cause you're a girl and not sly, ain't it? Y'all have all these… soft bits. All smooth and small."

"Please stop." She sounded vaguely disturbed. "Your hue is violet and I have no wish to feel your lust clouds in my own sky."

"Not thinkin' about _you._" Gorram moonbrain. "An' b'sides… You wanted to do talk. Now on this subject I got somethin' to say."

"What is there to say? Your coding wills you to continue our species; copulation is the means."

"Girl, I could talk six ways to Sunday 'bout this; there's always plenty to say on sexin'. And there won't be no continuin' here; that means getting' hitched and settlin' down, and neither o' those sit well in my present situation."

"You have no wish to have offspring? No continuance of your legacy? No pitter-patter of tiny feet? Why?"

"One o' me's plenty for now. Kids mean worryin' about coin, stayin' in one place, an' havin' something to be used against you. Not really worth it, even if it does get you a few more sets o' hands. Havin' kids hurt my Ma real bad; she's damn near as little as you – not to mention all the trouble it took raisin' us. So unless I find somebody worth it, I ain't even gonna start worryin' about kids." Her curiosity was slightly irksome, but it wasn't as though he could really hide anything from her anyway. It seemed odd for a moment, until he realized something. "Hey – y'like kids, don't you?"

She made a noise he assumed to be equivalent to a shrug. "I certainly see the appeal. But it is unlikely I will ever be able to reproduce."

"What? Ain't hard, River. Go out, find a boy, get yourself knocked up."

"It is not that easy; and you are assuming that most boys would not be put off by the mental instability."

He leered. "Don't matter much to most men – they see a warm, even half-willin' woman and they ain't askin' for more. Sometimes livin' ain't even a necessity."

"Those are the ones to be avoided, man-called-Jayne."

"Yeah, yeah; I know. Jus' sayin' that if'n you want to have babies it ain't hard to do." He chuckled to himself. "Ain't half bad practicin' either."

"A lack of fathers is not my hindrance; the girl is crazy. Some would say she is unfit to care for herself, much less another living thing."

"Why'd they be concerned? Y'could just shot anyone tries to hurt the kid."

"Yes, man-called-Jayne," she replied, sounding both amused and unhappy, "but what happens if she has a fit? The baby might not be recognized; I could unknowingly hurt the child."

"Not if you love it, you wouldn't."

"I am beginning to be glad you have chosen not to reproduce." He grunted, but only for show – some might have gotten offended, but he was at peace with the fact he just wouldn't make a good father. "But…" The girl took in a deep breath and said, "I have hurt people before. I once stabbed you."

Now that was something they just didn't talk about; out of all the things she'd done to him, that still left him the sorest. He hadn't done anything to her then except dislike her. And he'd wanted to get rid of her and her brother, but it was only afterwards that he made an actual plan to sell them. More than a little ruffled, he said, "You sure as hell did, you… weird-ass little… river-person." The implication of her words finally set in, though; and he was more than a little surprised. "Wait… Y'mean that weren't on purpose? It was… 'unknowingly' like you said?"

"It was not done out of any desire to hurt you personally. That I am sure of."

"Oh."

They didn't talk much after that, and Jayne had to admit he was more than a little glad of it. He'd have to let all that she said sink in for awhile before he was comfortable with it.

"Hey, uh, River," he called. "We almost there? I'm tired o' bein' on this ruttin' horse."

"Yes," she told him, voice loud. "We should arrive very soon."

* * *

Feedback and reviews - always appreciated!

Okay! The moon is Daedalus if you didn't catch that, and it has very little significance. If you want to stretch to find something, then the person Daedalus made the labyrinth a half-man/half-beast is trapped in; the moon Daedalus made the stuff used in the spray that "trapped" Jayne (the "ape man gone wrong thing") in a twisty predicament. But that's reaching. In Rayne fanon, River often likes Jayne because his thought processes are simple and she is saner when the two are alone. I've used that in this fiction, but notice in the beginning that River is still a little crazy. That (not-so-clever) device is meant to help show Jayne's turmoil over his plight. He isn't thinking about it directly, but it's really a crippling situation for him, so he's all swirly and tormented inside. I don't know how well that worked, but that was the purpose.


End file.
